Blind Spot: Book 2 The Past
by dandelions
Summary: Redo #2: A chronological redo...in the correct order...reread or if you haven't yet...please read and review! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Blind Spot: Book 2- The Past

Chapter 1

It had been the summer of hope. The war was over and everyone had begun to rebuild their shattered lives. When the dust settled Voldemort was no more, but that didn't mean the good side had won. The loss was felt equally all around. Draco Malfoy had received the latter of the two. He knew he would suffer no matter what the outcome. If Voldemort succeeded, he would forever be in the service of a mad man. If Potter succeeded, he would forever be indebted to him. And of course, Potter would spare him.

He had pulled her out at the last second, like an angel reaching down from the heavens. She was surrounded in darkness; then suddenly there was light. She thought at the time, that it was her mother. Remembering the promised she had made to come for her, never to let her die alone, it was the last thing she had ever said. A hand grabbed her and pulled hard, out of the darkness and thrown into the light, she gasped hard for air. She looked up just in time to see the back of her savior walking away; a head of blonde hair fading into the setting sun.

She got up slowly and followed the stranger. She didn't know why, maybe because she didn't want to be alone. She tried to keep up with him, but her eyes began to fail her. Soon she could see nothing and was left to wander in darkness. Reaching out to feel her surrounding, she realized that world that was once so bright and promising was now gone. Sitting down, clenching her knees to her chest, she began to scream. The sounds coming from her throat were raw and rasp. She screamed as if the very soul was being sucked out of her.

Strong hands reached out and grabbed her. They pressed her into the arms and chest in which they are attached. "Hush." She went quiet, stiffening whimpers. Soon she was off her feet and being carried away. They traveled for what felt like hours. She was placed on something soft. Her hands instinctively went to feel around her. A couch? She was on a couch, which meant she was in a house. "Sleep," the voice commanded her. She laid her head down and waited. Sleep did not come easy or fast. She lay there, until she could identify every sound around her; the ticking from the clock, the swooshing of water running through the pipes, the creaking of the floorboards and the faint heart beat that was only a few feet from her own.

When she woke, she tried to open her eyes but nothing. Blackness surrounded her. Her vision had not returned. She heard someone breathing close by. She got down on her knees and started crawling; feeling her way towards the sounds. She bumped into objects but quickly maneuvered herself around them. It was just inches away. She could almost feel the shallow breaths against her face. The breathing went silent. "Hello?" Nothing. "Please." She sounded desperate. "Talk to me. Tell me where I am." She was picked up off the floor and returned to the couch.

She heard footsteps retreating, then "Master wishes Miss to eat." She stared blindly in the direction of the voice. "Master? Are you a house elf?" She reached out to touch the creature, but it backed away. "Master wishes Miss to eat." She didn't want to argue. She didn't have the strength to anyways. "Fine, as Master wishes." She was led by hand through a door and a long hallway. The elf helped her sit. A pair of silver eyes watched her from across the table.

The most delicious smells begin to invade her senses. One of her hands was brought to a spoon and the other to the plate in front of her. "Tell me what I am eating." She clumsy filled her spoon with whatever was in her plate. "Clam chowder is master's favorite soup." The next course was brought out. Again she filled her spoon and waited. "Pesto pasta is master's favorite pasta." When she finished, "Strawberry Cheesecake is master's favorite dessert." Finally, the last plate was taken away she waited in silence. "Master wishes for you to bathe and rest." She sat still for a moment contemplating whether or not to argue with the obedient creature. "Why does Master not tell me himself?" The elf stepped towards her and repeated, "Master wishes for you to bathe and rest." She nodded in defeat and let the elf lead her away.

Clean and warm she tried again hard to sleep. She was tired but it seemed that sleep eluded her. She hummed softy to herself and started to drift away.

The haunting sounds of a piano playing echoed through her dream. Her body rose and begin to walk of it own accord, as if possessed. She walked down the spiral staircase and into the fire lit den. The creaking of the door startled Draco. His eyes darted to the door. There she stood, like a dream. Her small frame was pushing through the entrance way.

The music stopped and suddenly she was awake. She could feel the warmth radiating from the fire. Suddenly she dropped to the floor. Draco moved swiftly across the room. He was on his knees in front of her. His hand reached up and gently pushed strands of loose hair out of her face and came to a rest on her cheek. She looked up into his eyes. He knew she saw nothing, but her eyes still held him. A small hand reached up and covered his. He tried to pull away, but she held it in place. It had been a long time since she felt another's touch. Her hand reached up to feel his face. They searched his every feature. Her glazed eyes bored into him. He held his breath and waited for her to finish.

He got up slowly, bringing her with him. She held on to his arms. He whispered to her, "Come, sit." She was lead to a couch where she sat and listened to him play until she drifted off again. It was like that almost every night after. When he spoke to her it was only in whispers and only to directly answer questions. As the days past, her guard began to drop and she grew very fond of the stranger. She found herself waiting eagerly every evening for him to come and retrieve her for their nightly musical. She never questioned where he was during the day; it was always night to her anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a particularly warm night. She could feel the sweat forming on her skin. The elf helped her into a satin night gown, hoping to give her some relief. Thank the gods it had started to rain or at least she thought she heard rain. It was beating lightly against the window. She waited patiently for the stranger. Hours passed and still she waited. Where was he? She grew impatient and slowly made her way down to the den, counting the steps as she went. She pushed open the door and gasped. She could see him. It was a blurred vision, but she could make out his back. He was staring out the window, so focused on the storm that he did not hear her come in. He was beautiful. From the head of blond hair that led down to a naked muscular back to his pants that hung loosely on his hips. Without her own knowledge her feet begin walking forward. She tripped on a rug and landed loudly on the floor pulling him out of his concentration. He rushed to pull her up. She looked up at him and whispered, "I can see you."

He dropped her and backed away. "What." She pulled herself up. "I mean, I can almost see you. I can see your outline." He was still retreating slowly. "You've got blonde hair. And you're.....naked." She blushed. He was in the corner now; in the darkness. "Don't. I want to see you. Please don't walk away from me." He froze. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She giggled. "I can't see that well, at least not yet." Relieved he walked forward again. She stared at him. His face was still a blur as she reached out to touch him again. "Promise me something. And I know that it is a lot to ask, and you have already done so much for me...and just this one more thing and-" He brushed her cheeks lightly. "I could do anything for you." It was only a whisper but she heard it. "When I get my vision back, my full vision; promise me that you will be there. Promise me that you won't leave. Promise me." He took her hand and placed it on his cheeks and nodded.

Her fingers traced his lips. He held still. She moved slowly lifting herself to meet him. Her lips pressed softly against his. Draco's eyes closed. Her fingers moved to caress his chest and he shuddered. She smiled against him. She pulled away, shocking all his senses. His eyes fluttered open. Her hands begun to push down the straps that held her night gown up. His hands covered hers before she could slide them down. He kissed her hands and brought them back up to his cheeks and shook his head. She backed away and slipped out of the night gown. His breath caught in his throat and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. In one quick stride he was in front of her. His lips crashed into hers and her arms slid around his neck. He backed them into the wall, both arms around her back to cushion the blow. His eyes searched hers. She stared deep into his and in that moment he thought she could see him.

He laid her down gently on the rug. He positioned himself on top of her. Draco kissed her lips, cheeks and neck then, moved up to nibble her ears. "Are you sure? You can't take it back once it's done. This is not a game." He paused, waiting for her answer. "I need this. I need you." That was all he needed. His kisses became hard and hungry. He was lost in her. His hands caressed everywhere they could reach. He was soon positioned at her entrance. With one hard thrust he was inside her. Her scream was painful. He felt a stab in his chest. "What have you done? Why didn't you tell me?" He made to pull out and off her but she held him in place. "Would you have stopped if I told you?" He looked at her like she had just slapped him. "Yes!" She smiled. "That's why I didn't tell you. Please don't stop. I meant it, I need you." He stared at her for a moment, his mind lost at her audacity. She had tricked him, but he couldn't deny her what he himself needed.

Draco waited until he was sure she was asleep to move. He dressed himself; whispering a spell to dress her also. Slowly he crept over to where she lay and injected her arm with a potion. He moved quickly through the night. He had to get her to the safe house before she woke. When they finally reach the apparition point, she had begun to stir. Damn that sleeping potion, it was supposed to last through the night. He landed in front of a house and knocked. A very tired Harry Potter opened the door. "Malfoy, What the hell are you doing here?" Draco muttered a counter spell and revealed her asleep in his arms. "It's time." Potter quickly moved aside and let them in. "Can she-" Draco ignored him and made for the guest bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Draco walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

Potter stormed in after him. "Malfoy! What the hell- What's going on?"

Draco searched the cupboards. "What are you looking for?"

He continued to rummage the kitchen. "Don't you have anything decent to drink in here?" Potter grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey from the fridge and poured Draco and himself a drink.

After 3 shots Potter became impatient. "Malfoy!"

Draco looked at him for a moment, studying his anger and confusion.

"She can see. Or she is starting to see. Or she can see outlines."

Potter stared at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. She said she could see my outline."

"I have to make some calls." Potter left the room.

Rays of sunshine hit her eyes. She rubbed them and blinked wildly. Her eyes adjusted to a room filled with people. "Harry? Ron? Ginny!"

They all rushed to embrace her. Ginny brushed her hair back. "You ok?" She nodded. Suddenly she realized there was someone else there; in the corner, hidden in darkness. She squinted. Draco Malfoy? What was he doing here?

Draco waited for her to say something, anything. He wanted her to acknowledge his presence, but she said nothing. She diverted her eyes back to her friends. He left the room and apparated home. It was a month before he saw her again. The rain pounded angrily at his window. Draco had retired to his den. He found himself sitting on the rug, reminiscing about the time when she had laid here, sleeping peacefully as he watched her. He had pondered if she was really asleep or if she had been faking it. He couldn't tell, but he really didn't care, as long as she let him hold her, nothing else mattered. He had made up his mind to bring her to Potter's that night. It had taken him an hour to brew the sleeping potion. He brought the needle to her arm and cringed as he injected her with it. ----

---A loud knock on the door brought him out of his daydream. She was standing on his doorstep. "What the hell do you want?" She didn't recognize the voice. Had she made a mistake? "I want to talk." He didn't move. "Can I come in?" He glared at her for a moment, then shifted slightly out of the way, only making enough room for her to barely slide in. She walked the path to the den, counting the steps as she went. "Are you going to offer me something to drink?" He rolled his eyes, "May I get you something to drink?" She nodded, "Yes. Tea sounds good."

He shouted for the elf, but heard nothing. Ah, he remembered he had given that wretched creature the day off. He made his way to the kitchen and started a pot on the stove. Wait…. he was a wizard. What the hell was he doing? He smacked himself on the head and took out his wand. With a quick swish pot of hot tea was in front of him. He carried the platter into the den. She was standing with her back to him. "Tea is served," he said sarcastically. When she turned around, the platter slip of his hand and crashed loudly onto the floor.

She was wearing a blindfold. He froze. She walked slowly around the room. Her hands lingered over every object it came in contact with. Although her eyes were covered, she easily maneuvered her way around. She came to a stop right in front of him. Her hands reached up to stroke his cheeks. His eyes slammed shut. Her fingers traced his every feature as tears streaked down from under the blindfold. Her head was shaking furiously. She retracted her fingers and removed the blindfold. His eyes were still closed. "Look at me," she whispered. He shook his head and turned his back to her.

"Leave." She didn't move. "Leave! Get out! Go!" He was screaming at her. "Go!" Her body flinched unconsciously. "Go away! Go!" She was backing up now. Her foot caught on the rug and she started to fall. His arms instinctively went out to catch her. They landed with a thud, Draco taking the majority of the blow reached around to face her, "Are you hurt?" She blinked a few times before replying, "How did you-"He pushed the hair out of her face and replied, "I told you, I could do anything for you." She smiled.

They sat there in silence for hours, just staring at each other. Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, she got up and ran over to the ledge that hung over the fireplace. He watched her curiously. She fumbled with the ornaments that adorned it. After a few minutes, it seemed that she finally found what she was looking for. She flashed back to the nights when he would play the piano for her, while she randomly searched the room. She thought of when she first found the ornament. It was the only thing in the whole room that made a noise. She brought the figurine back over to Draco. Sitting down across from him, she lightly shook it in his face. "What's this?" He looked at her and smirked. "It's the cure to world peace." She frowned staring at it. He chuckled. He took the figurine from her and twisted it apart. A small box fell out of it. He held it out to her.

She opened the box to find the most beautiful ring inside. The platinum band was adorned with rubies and emeralds that surrounded and huge diamond. Her eyes grew ten times its size and Draco could swear they were going to fall out of her head. "It was my mother's wedding ring." She looked dumbfounded at his casual tone. "Why did you hide it in there?" He took it from her and put it back in the figurine. "I hate it. I hate them...I was going to sell it...but...I couldn't." He got up and put it back on the ledge, hiding it behind all the other trinkets. She paused for a moment then asked, "Can I have it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Malfoy Manor)**

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…."

Silence. Two pairs of eyes lock.

"Surely you must be mistaken."

"Why?"

"Because." He turned to face the window. "….because you hate me…..or you should"

It started to rain.

"Perhaps….but the Gods seem to have a cruel sense of humor."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't you think I have exhausted all other options?"

"Am I really that bad?"

"What?"

"You said you exhausted all other options?" he replied in a mocking tone.

"I don't know…...I guess I assumed that it was a no-win situation for both of us."

"Is it always about winning?"

"Most of the time, yes it is."

"I don't think I understand what it means to win anymore. Once….a long time ago, I thought I knew." He was distracted. The storm was getting worse.

"I don't think I ever really knew."

"Is time not an issue?"

"This is not something that should be rushed into." She turned and started to walk away. She stopped and looked back. She willed him to look at her. He didn't. He just simply stared out the window.

"What do you see?"

"What?" The rain always did this to him. Sometimes he would get so lost in it that he would forget everything around him.

"What do you see?" She looked passed him, out the window.

"What do you mean?" He pressed his hands against the glass that separated him from the storm.

"Out there." Her eyes dashed to his back. It looked the same, the same as that night. She could see him walking away from her. "I want to see what you see."

"No you don't." He turned to face her. "I would never wish that on anyone."

"Are you intentionally ignoring the question or are you just trying to piss me off."

"Both." He chuckled as he walked back to his favorite chair, picking up a book.

"I'm tired," but she looked bored.

"Go home."

"It's lonely there."

"Then go to sleep."

"Not that tired."

"Go-" His voice, an octave higher, sounded annoyed.

"To hell?" She chuckled. His irritation amused her. It was the only thing that put a smile on her face these days. "Been there. Done that."

"I didn't say that." His voice was dangerously low. She knew that this was a sign to stop.

"No, but you wanted to." Now she was pushing it. And he was too agitated to just take it.

"Don't assume to know what I want."

"I need this" She was whispering, but he heard her.

"No"

"You told me once that you could do anything for me."

"Think about what you are asking."

"I have."

"You can't take it back once it is done. This is not a game."

"Why do you talk to me like I am a child?"

"Because you are acting like one."

She knew he was done, for today anyways. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

(**Hermione's flat**)

"Hey! That's mine!" She puffed into the room. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?"

He ignored her question. "I didn't see your name on it." He examined the object.

"Now who's acting childish?" She pouted.

"Now you know what it feels like. Besides, I hardly see why you would want to claim anything this hideous as your own," his eyes never leaving the said object.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"It's ugly." He placed it back on the desk where he picked it up from.

"A lot of things are ugly to you." He stopped for a moment, stared at her and started to say something but decided against it. "I knew." She had her back to him this time.

"Hmm?" He stared at the ring in the black box that sat on the corner of her desk.

"I knew it was you."

"What are you talking about?" Why did he agree to let her keep it?

"After I got my sight back- No one wouldn't tell me so I-"

"How?" He could take his eyes off the ring.

"I could smell you." She smiled.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"You know what I mean. I remembered your scent from when-"

He looked at her, "So you went around sniffing people?" He was laughing now.

"Well, yeah" She was laughing too. "I just closed my eyes and followed it."

He stopped laughing and became serious, "Were you disappointed at where it led you?"

She shook her head, "Why did you never tell me?"

"When did you ask?"

"That's not fair. I was blind."

"But you knew. You always knew, from the moment I pulled you out. You just didn't want it to be true."

"That's not true."

"Tsk, tsk. Lying does not suite you, love."

"I didn't know till after….and then…. it was too late."

Seeing the pained look on her face, Draco changed the subject "Speaking of rings, how is it coming along?" He sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Hmm?" She plopped herself down in her chair.

"The funeral." He watched for a reaction.

"The wedding!" She punched the arm of the chair. "My wedding!"

"Depends on who you ask, love."

"The funeral," she sighed "…it's coming…"

"Have you changed your mind?" She was biting her nails.

"No and stop that."

"I want you to come." She folded her hands in her lap.

"No."

"Why?" She stomped her foot like a child.

"You know why."

"I want to hear it," her eyes were fixed on a stain on his shirt. Weird, Draco was wearing a shirt that had a stain on it? Was that mustard?

He turned to face her. "You want me to watch you marry…. someone who is not me." It wasn't a question.

"I want you to watch me. What if he is cruel and mean and doesn't love me?" She was staring at the ring.

"What if he isn't and he does?"

"Which is worst?" She started to bite her nails again.

"Both."

"How can both be bad?" She winced as blood seeped out from where she bit too close.

"No one wins either way."

"I thought it wasn't about winning." She wiped the blood on her shirt.

"It isn't…."

"I'm sorry." She got up walked towards him.

"For what?"

"For always pushing." She playfully pushed him.

"Too little to late." He pushed her back.

"Hey! You pushed too!" She was hiding behind the chair.

"Never said I didn't, also never apologized for it." He sat down in her chair and put his feet up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(**_**Malfoy Manor)**_

"Draco?" She whispered from his favorite chair. She had been watching him for the past hour.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from the paper he was reading.

She stuttered. "Do you miss me?"

He paused. How should he reply? Seriously or sarcastically? He smirked. "How can I miss you, if you never go away?"

She didn't laugh. She didn't even smile.

He looked up to find her staring at the floor. "I'm only joking love."

"So do you?" She met his eyes.

"I don't know how you want me to answer that." He got up to put more logs on the fire.

"Do you miss me…." she whispered the last part, "not seeing?"

"What!" He turned around. She was once again staring at the floor.

"It was easier then….wasn't it? I was just here. No one knew. It was just you and me. I wish-"

He moved to kneel in front of her. "I miss you. I miss you here," he took her hand and brought it to his chest. "And it wasn't easier. Not for me. It wasn't easy to see you like that or to keep you so close...but so far. It isn't easy now."

"Why did you leave? You promised." Her eyes begin to tear up.

"I didn't leave. I was here, but you just looked past me. You didn't want to believe that it was me." She could feel his heartbeats increase.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't. My heart and my mind were at war." She closed her eyes.

He brought her hand to his face. "Who won?"

"No one."

He stood and walked to the window. Why did it always seem to rain when she was around? "It was raining when I found you. Harry made me promise to get you out. He told me where he had hidden you, but the rain had washed away the markings that revealed where the door was. I was so lost. I looked for hours. I had almost given up, but then a ray of sunlight reflected off a small piece of the metal door. It was just a speck, but it shined like a diamond. When I finally got it to open, you looked at me, right into my eyes, but I doubt that you saw me." He paused before turning around, "I am the one who wants to see what you saw...what you see."

"I saw you, but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. When I was in the there, in the darkness, I could see everyone I loved. I saw Harry and Ron. I saw Ginny and my parents ….you were the last person I saw."

"You loved me then?"

"No…I was angry. I wanted revenge. I started thinking of all the people I hated. Then, there you were. I thought it was all in my mind."

"You hated me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I want to hear it."

"You never believed that bullshit. None of it….about pure-bloods and muggles….but you never said anything. You just stood there and watched all those people die."

"I never killed anyone."

"But you never stopped it either."

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"It didn't have to. You just had to try."

"You don't understand."

"Draco I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me."

He thought about her request for a moment then nodded. "It's your turn to make me a promise. Then, I will tell you."

She hesitated, but nodded, sinking deeper into the chair to await his answer.

"It was during the first days of the war that he came to me, Potter. He knew I wanted a way out. He knew that I was trapped. So we made a deal. Voldemort would surely come after you, the perfect example of what he was fighting against. When he hid you in that cave, he made me promise to come get you. I was to set you free and then I would be free. Sounded easy enough, but then you had to go a get all defenseless and blind. I should've known there would be a catch. So, I brought you back to my home and contacted Potter, but it still wasn't safe. He asked me to keep you here until you regained your vision or the war ended, which ever came first. Who would've suspected me to be your safe keeper?"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

He smiled, "What would you have done? Screamed like a banshee and refused? We both knew how stubborn you were….are."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Go on."

"I had never seen you like that. You looked so confused….helpless." He chuckled, "I had never seen you shut up for more than minute before that."

She huffed, but stayed quiet.

"I prayed that you would regain your vision quickly. I prayed for the end of the war. I wanted you away from me."

"Why?"

"Why! You scared the crap out of me. I thought about you waking up and hexing the shit out of me every night."

She giggled.

"-but you just sat there. Then, I was scared for other reasons….I was scared that you were losing hope. That night you came down, I was thinking about you. I was thinking of how I could give you some hope."

She interrupted, "You did."

He shook his head. "You gave me hope. You gave me a reason to live. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No-" He took her hand and brought it to his chest. "I need to know that you know that…."

She looked confused.

"I need to know, that you know, I love you. Say it."

She smiled, "I know you love me. I know."

"Then you will keep your promise."

She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_**Malfoy Manor**_)

She pushed the door open, huffing as she went. A tiny elf quick on her heels came running in behind her. "Master, I'm sorry. She wouldn't list-"

"It's fine. You may go." He waved the elf off and stood to get a better look at her. Even in her enraged state, she was beautiful.

Waving her arms up and down, she started screaming. The confused look on Draco's face told her to slow down and breathe. After a minute, her breathing begin to calm, "Now, my banshee queen, what-"

The rage began to build again, but she calmed herself and finally managed, "I kept my promise. I am going through with this funer- wedding…. Where were you?"

Draco snorted. "Where I always am."

"You- You twit!! You liar! You cheat!" she spat insults at him.

Draco sighed, "Who would be crazy enough to put with you?"

She kicked him hard on the leg.

He limped over to a chair. "Crazy and abusive… great combo."

She screamed retaliation "You fell for it!"

Draco's smile faded. "Seriously love; it's your wedding day. You shouldn't be here."

"You should have come."

"We've been through this."

She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "What about the promises--."

He looked at her, she was pouting. His ears shut her out, as he eyes roamed her body.

"Draco!"

She snapped him out of another daydream.

"Huh? Yeah….I mean...No!"

She drew in a long breath and shouted, "Fine. Then, I will just sit here and you can explain to all the people in the chapel why the bride is missing and is sitting in your den."

"Drama queen."

"Asshole."

"Psycho."

"Jackass."

"Wow! All these compliments about my ass. Got something on your mind?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

He turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him hard. His shock worn off quickly and was replaced by the need to get her out of that damn dress. His hands grabbed her bum and lifted her up. He carried her to his room. This time he was going to do it the right way. He wanted her scent on his bed. He wanted to daydream about her in his sheets.

Throwing her on the bed, he stood over her and quickly rid himself of all clothes. She stared at him, her eyes wildly roaming his body. She had only ever felt him, but now she could see him and he was beautiful. He flipped her over and unzipped her. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her up off the bed, letting the dress slide off her body. His fingers traced up her back and unclasped her bra. She shuddered as he slid her panties away from her body. His fingers purposely lingered slowly over her butt and legs. Forcing her back down, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in hard. She moaned. His hands reached around for her breast. He squeezed and gripped them for support, pushing her against his every inch. Deeper and deeper he pounded in himself into her. He was so lost, he barely registered that his eyes were closed. Her moans forced them open and he found her face down in the sheets; her hands gripping the edge of the bed for support.

He tried hard to slow down, to savior the feeling; he wanted her release, but his body refused to give into his intentions. Her sudden scream sent shudders through his mind as he came hard and deep inside of her. He collapsed, covering her body with his. She lay still under him, trying hard to calm her own breathing and racing heart. He felt so good, all his weight pushing her deep into the bed. He tried to move, to push off her, but she held his hands still on her breast. They laid there in silence, as if silence would still time itself. After a few moments passed, Draco was the first to speak. It was in the whispered voice she had long to hear. "Love?"

His breath on her back made her shiver. He rolled off her and pulled her on top. She searched his eyes, knowing what he wanted to hear. "I know. I know you love me. I know," she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(The Wedding)**

The crowd in the great hall was growing impatient. The groom was pacing up and down in front of the doorway. Where could she be? "Ginny, Where is she?" The redhead shook her head. "I don't know. She said she forgot something and would be right back." He resumed pacing. "Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you go with her?" What could be so important he thought to himself? "She's here!" cried Ginny. "Where the hell have you been?"

Struggling to catch her breath she made to remove a black box from her pocket. She handed it to her fiancée. "It was my mother's." He opened the box and looked up at her frowning. "I wanted you to marry me...with this," she whispered. He stepped back. "But darling, you have a ring. I bought it myself." Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he nodded. "It means that much to you? Ok...anything for you." She ran into his arms and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time that she had hugged him since night she regained her vision.

Ginny grabbed her arm and rushed her back into the church. With a swish of Ginny's wand she was completely made up. Her hair flowed careless behind her, adorned with dandelions, while her bangs were pinned in a half ponytail on top of her head. Her makeup was fresh and light. Her dress, now wrinkle free, looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale; the top half was cut heart shape and hugged her tightly, the bottom half flowed effortlessly out to the floor. She smiled eagerly as the blonde man approached, "You ready?" She nodded.

She took Draco's arm and wrapped it around her own. Slowly they made their entrance into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully. Sunflowers and yellow roses adorned every aisle seat. An instrumental version of Endless Love played lightly in the background. As they walked down the aisle, she concentrated hard, trying to take in every detail. She wanted to remember this. Suddenly, Draco removed his arm and she snapped back into reality. He smiled at her, bending down, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. She let out the breath she had been holding in. He stilled for a moment, staring into her eyes, and then handed her to her waiting groom.

The preacher spoke of love and forgiveness, hope and the future; all while Draco's eyes never left her side for a moment. He struggled to keep his eyes dry as he watched her clumsily put a ring on her fiancée's finger. In turn, he lifted her hand, kissed it and put a ring on her finger. The tears finally unleashed themselves as he stared wildly at the ring. His ring. No! No, it wasn't right. He wanted to say, stop. He wanted to scream, but he just sat there. His legs refused to move, his mouth refused to open. He was paralyzed. She did this. She cursed him. He struggled as hard as he could, but nothing happened. It wasn't until after both vows were made and the preacher had pronounced them man and wife did the curse lift from him. He made to stand up and scream, but he knew it was of no use. It was too late.

Draco watched as she took turns dancing with almost everyone in the room. Finally, it was his turn. He walked up slowly behind her and whispered, "Who won?" She smiled at him and put her hand out. He took it and spun her around. She giggled. He pulled her close and she leaned into his chest, "we both did." They danced until the music stopped. A hand reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in? I would love to dance with my beautiful bride." Draco nodded and stepped away. He watched them for a moment then turned and apparated home.

_**(Night of the Wedding)**_

Hermione Granger sat outside the Great Hall. A soft breeze blew across her face. She hummed lightly, swaying her head side to side. She replayed the night's events over and over again in her head.

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to her.

"Mione, what are you doing out here? People are starting to think you ran away."

She giggled, "Doesn't matter what they think. It only matters what you think."

"Well then Mrs. Weasley, I think you look beautiful. I bought you something." He put a box in her hand. It was soft and felt like velvet.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad."

Ron scrunched up his face. Oh no, she was going to tell him that she changed her mind. She didn't love him. She didn't want to be married to him.

"Ron?"

He turned to face her, "Mione, I love you. I know that I am not your first choice, but I am a good man. I will take care of you. I will do anything and everything-"

She brought her finger to his lips and whispered, "It's not that. Ron… I can't see."

"What?"

"My eyes.…. I can't see."

"What….Mione. Why didn't you tell me? When did it happen?"

"As I was walking down the aisle and I didn't want you to worry. I wanted it to be perfect."

He pulled her into his arms, "It was perfect, and you're perfect. Don't worry; we'll talk about it tomorrow." She nodded.

His hands went to the box in her hands. "They are my great-grandmother's diamond earrings. It's tradition that the newest Weasley bride wears them for the first week of marriage. I guess it's like a karma thing for a long happy marriage."

She smiled. "So put them on me or did you forget I am blind."

He chuckled. "As you wish," as pushing her hair aside and kissing both ears when he was done.

He got up and helped her to her feet. "Now Mrs. Weasley, I believe our guests await." She giggled and let him lead her inside. He didn't leave her side for the rest of the night. She smiled and talked to their friends and family, while he narrated the scene quietly into her ear. When the night finally ended he apparated them both into his flat.

"Are you tired?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Not really, but my feet are killing me."

Ron led her to the couch and slowly helped her sit down. He got on his knees and took off her shoes. Slowly, he began to massage her feet. "Ron, you don't have to- Oh, that feels nice."

He chuckled, "Mione, I want to make you happy. I want to be everything and everyone you will ever need."

"I am happy," she sighed.

His hands worked their way up her legs, hesitating every few inches, as if, to give her a chance to push him off. When she didn't, he replaced them with his lips. When he reached her thighs he stopped. "Mione, we can stop. Just say the word."

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm yours."

Ron took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He kissed her softly on the lips, while releasing her hair from it restraints. "Touch me, Mione. I want to feel your hands on me."

Shakily, she brought her hand up to his chest. She could feel him through his shirt. He was toned, he always kept in shape. She always thought he had a nice body, not to muscular, but not too thin. She couldn't decide whether to move her hand up towards his face or down. He must have become aware of her hesitation as Ron brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each one, wrapping them around his neck. His hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly, he slid it down.

_**(The Morning After)**_

The first rays of sunlight gleamed through the curtains, waking Ron. He rolled over and put his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her close. "Morning love. Did you sleep alright?" She didn't respond. "Mione? Are you awake?" He sat up on his elbows. "Mione?"

She rolled over, "Jeez Ron, I'm blind, not deaf. What time is it?"

Relief washed over him as he chuckled lightly. "It's almost eight. Come on. We're going to be late."

"For what? Who the hell is up this early?"

"Mione, remember you promised Ginny we would have breakfast with her and Harry."

Hermione pulled the covers over her head, "Mm….just ten more minutes dad."

Ron snatched the covers off and pinned her down to the mattress "Daddy, huh? I kind of like that."

She giggled, "When I call you that or….-"

His lips stopped her mid-sentence. "Both." he huffed into her mouth. "Let's make mini me's'."

She broke out into uncontrollable laughter. He took the opportunity to part her legs and slide himself inside her. Her laughter turned into moans as his rock himself, back and forth, steadily. Her nails raked down his back, creating long red lines as they went. He grabbed both her wrists with his hand and pinned them above her head. His other hand grabbed her leg and bent it up, at the knee, as close to her chest as it would go. He readjusted himself and push in deeper. His teeth found her nipple and he bit down hard. She gasped and bucked wildly against him, as she came. Her uncontrollable spasms sent him over the edge. "Love you….love you….Mione."

She laughed, "Shower."

An hour later, they were standing in Harry and Ginny's fire place.

"You're more than an hour late." Ginny screeched from the kitchen.

"Sorry Gin, your brother takes forever in the shower."

"Is that is what kept you?"

Ron's face turned red. "Ginny!"

Harry patted his friend on the shoulder, "Gin, leave the newlyweds alone." He hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You smell like morning sex."

Hermione gasped and smacked him playfully.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to make a decent women out of my sister?" Ron stated, changing the subject.

Ginny dropped the pan she was holding. "Ronald Weasley, I will have you know that I am a very decent women. Besides I'm not ready for that yet. I still have things I want to do before I become Mrs. Potter."

Harry shook his head, "It's not my doing mate. She won't marry me. I tried."

Ron hugged his sister, "Well, when you're ready, I have a beautiful ring that my wife refuses to wear."

Hermione froze. "Ron!"

Ron laughed, "I'm only teasing love. I know how much your mum's ring means to you, but a bloke's feelings are fragile and besides she will get good use out of it."

"I'm wearing the earrings, aren't I?" Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"For your information Ronald Weasley, I have a ring and it's beautiful." Ginny retorted.

"Then why don't you wear it?" Ron teased.

"I have already told you….I am not ready."

Ron looked at Harry, who only shrugged.

"Come on then. I'm starving. You two can talk about how indecent I am later." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and headed to the dining room.

When breakfast was finished and the plates were cleared, Ron pulled Harry to the side, "Harry, we have to talk."

Ginny, being ever so observant of her surrounding turned to her brother, "Ron, anything you can say to Harry, you can say to me."

Ron, caught by surprise, turned to face his sister. "I know that Gin, but I don't know if Mione-"

"It's alright Ron. Ginny should know." Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Harry. Gin. Um. Hermione's blind."

Harry chuckled. "We know that Ron. She was for a bit, but she's fine now."

Ron shook his head. "No Harry. She's blind…. now."

Harry and Ginny both looked at Hermione, who was staring at the floor.

Ginny gasped. "Hermione?" Ginny waved her hands side to side, as if, she were playing peek-a-boo with a child. Hermione only shook her head, feeling the vibrations from her friend's feeble attempts.

Harry walked over to where Hermione sat. He took the sit on the other side of her, "Mione?"

"It's true, Harry."

"When?"

Ron answered, "Yesterday, while she was walking down the aisle."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered. "I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Oh, Hermione…." Ginny ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, "Everything will be okay. We'll fix it. We'll find a way."

Harry nodded. "Of course we will. I'll stay up all night if I have to. There has to be explanation...maybe if I can find that, I'll be able to find a cure."

Hermione nodded her head. They sat in silence for a while. Harry was racking his brain, trying to figure out what could have cause his best friend's blindness to return. Ginny stroked her hair and held her, as Ron paced around the room. After a while, Hermione spoke, "Ron, I think we should go. I'm sure we have worn out our welcome."

"Mione! You could never do that." Ginny whispered.

Hermione laughed, "Still, it's getting late….or at least I think it's getting late. Is it dark to anyone else?"

The room went quiet and the air became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hermione made a face and started to apologize, but before she could, she was interrupted by a fits of laughter. Relief washed over her, as Ginny playfully pulled her hair and smack her lightly on the head. "That's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Shut up, Mione," Harry screeched between laughs.

Ron snorted, "Maybe, we should go. Apparently my wife has gone mad."

"Hey!" Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow, abusive and crazy; my favorite combo."

Hermione stopped laughing. She had heard that before, but from a different man. She shook the memory away, smiling to herself.

"Come on Helen Keller, the door is this way." Ron grabbed her hand.

"Ron, can I talk to Harry alone for a second? I need to ask him something."

Ron looked at Harry, who only shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the bedroom. She waited for the door to close before she started. "Harry, we need to talk. Alone."

"We are alone."

"No. What I mean is alone, alone. No interruptions."

"Okay. About what?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not here. Next week. Ron is going out with Fred and George."

"Sure. I'll come over."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Harry and Hermione reentered the living room. Ron gave Harry a confused look. Harry only shrugged. Ginny took her cue and grabbed Hermione's hand and leading her to the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk. "Come on Hermione, I almost forgot. I bought you some potions yesterday."

Suddenly she was being dragged away. "What?"

As soon as the girls left the room- "What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She said she needed to talk to me… alone. We just set up a time to talk."

"When?"

"Next week….It's probably nothing. You know how she is."

Ron faked a smile, "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)**_

"Sorry I'm late Mione. I lost track of time."

"It's okay. I thought maybe you had forgotten."

"No, no. Ginny wanted me to get some things from Diagon Alley."

Hermione was sitting at the dining room table. She motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry looked around the room. Something was off. It looked different, but he couldn't put his finger on- wait, was that Ron? Ron was in the fire, his face outlined in the flames. Harry nearly screamed, but Ron put a finger to his lips, pleading with Harry to keep his presence unknown. Harry frowned, but nodded.

"What's this all about, Mione?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off Ron.

She played with her hair for a bit before answering, "Harry….I want you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Looking for a cure," she pointed to her eyes, "for this."

"What? Why? I mean I haven't found one, but I'll keep trying."

"No," she shook her head, "there isn't one."

"What do you mean there isn't one."

"I did this, Harry." Ron flinched as the words left his wife's lips.

"What? Why? How?" Harry shouted.

"I loved him. You know who."

Harry looked at Hermione for the first time, since he had arrived at her house, "I know that Mione. What does that have to do with this?"

"I asked him to do this to me. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't bear to see him…with anyone else. I couldn't bear to see…..me with anyone else."

"He did this to you?" Harry was whispering now, but Ron heard every word.

"Harry, listen to me. I asked him to."

Harry sat down, across from Hermione. "Why Mione?"

Hermione brought her hands to face, covering the tears that were beginning to fall. "He didn't want me anymore. I don't know. I don't know what happened. We were fine….then he wanted me to marry Ron. He made me promise to marry Ron. I don't know why. I don't know what happened."

Harry felt the guilt sinking in. He knew why. He _was_ why. He was the reason Draco turned her away. Harry looked over to Ron for a distraction from his guilt, but he was gone. The flames, that was once Ron's face had started to die down. Harry wondered how much Ron had actually heard. "Mione, it's okay. If this is what you want, then its okay by me…….but what will we tell Ron?"

Hermione removed her hands from her face, wiping tears away. "We'll tell him that there is no cure. We'll tell him that you tried, but there was nothing you could do."

"Mione, I can't lie to him."

"Then don't. I'll do it."

"Mione….if he asks me-"

"Harry, how can I tell him the truth? How can I say, 'S_orry Ron, you weren't my first choice, I made a promise and I had to marry you.'" _Hermione twirled her wedding ring around her finger, "I do love him, Harry."

"Just not as much as you love Malfoy."

"It's complicated."

"No it's not."

Hermione reached out for Harry's hand. Harry took it. "Harry, loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things."

Harry sighed, "There's no difference to me."

Harry flooed home to find his best friend sitting at the dining room table, staring at his wedding ring. "How much of that did you hear?" Harry asked.

"Enough." Ron whispered, not looking up.

Harry took the sit across from his friend. "I don't know what to say."

Ron let out a nervous laughed, "Me either."

Harry got up a pulled a bottle of fire whiskey out of the fridge, "What a drink?"

Ron looked up and nodded. Harry poured Ron a cup. "What do you think-"

Ron shook his head, "Harry, I love her. You know that."

Harry poured himself a cup and set the bottle down on the table. He sat down, "I know you do, mate. That question never crossed my mind. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can live without her," Ron remarked. His eyes were beginning to water. Harry could feel the guilt sinking in again.

"Tell me what you want to do?"

"I was thinking," Ron looked at Harry, "maybe I could just _choose_ to believe whatever she tells me."

"What? Could you live with that?"

"I don't know, but I could try."

Harry shook his head. "Whatever you decide mate, I'll stand by your decision."

"Thanks." Ron took down half his cup. "Harry?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Do you think she loves me?" Ron asked. His eyes were red and filled with so much hurt.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Harry reassured him.

"Just not as much as him?" Ron choked out as the tears begin to fall.

"I don't know." Harry downed his entire cup.

Ron finished his cup and reached for a refill. "You know, I never envied him...all those years in school...all the money he had. I was never jealous of him....," Ron sniffed, "but I am now."

Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "He is now, too."

Ron smiled, "I never thought I'd see that day; Malfoy jealous of me?"

Harry smiled back, "Well mate, you've got a lot to be jealous of."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(The Great Hall)**

Ron led Hermione through the doors of the Great Hall. Slowly he walked her down the aisle she had walked down just three years ago, with Draco. They stopped at the stage where the altar had been placed for their wedding; the exact spot where Draco had handed her over to Ron. Ron turned to his wife, "Do you know where we are?"

She shook her head. He moved the hair away from her face and whispered, "Where my life began, The Great Hall."

Hermione smiled, "Why are we here?"

Ron let go of her hand and stepped away. Hermione reached out for him, but found nothing. "Ron? Ron, this isn't funny."

Ron's voice echoed off the walls, "No, it's not." It was so close, but so far. She couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. "I love you Hermione Granger. I have always loved you, but just because I love you, doesn't mean you have to love me. Just because I have always dreamed about marrying you, didn't mean you had to marry me."

She was scared. Did he know? How? Did Harry tell him? "Ron, please! What are you talking about?"

"No more lies, Mione. Please, no more. If you don't love me, then tell me. I won't make you stay. I couldn't live like that." Ron's voice got closer. "I brought you to the place where we started this life...so you could decide if you want to end it."

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing. "Ron, please. I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"Don't be sorry, love. You can't control who your heart wants, who it loves. Believe me, these past few days have been hell. I tried so hard to hate you, I couldn't even bring myself to be angry, but I need to know. If you love him and you want to be with him...I will let you go."

"Ron, what are you saying?"

"I love you enough to want you to be happy. I love you so much that, I would rather be alone for the rest of my life, than see you live unhappy with me."

Hermione reached into the darkness, "Ron, please no."

"I don't want this to be a lie. I don't want us to be a lie."

"It's not! It's not a lie!"

"Then stop lying to me. Stop pretending that I can't see what's going on. I am not that stupid."

"No, no. I'm sorry. You're not, but I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't want me if you knew that truth."

"Tell me...the truth."

She sat up straight and wiped the tears away. Staring into the darkness she started her story, not leaving a single detail out. Ron listened quietly. When she finished, a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's not a crime to fall in love," he whispered, kissing it. He picked her up off the floor and apparated home.

Ron tucked her into their bed and kissed her on the forehead, "Think about what I've said. I will wait for your decision tomorrow." He left their room and headed for the guest bedroom.

Hermione woke up to the feeling that someone was watching her. She lay in bed for a while, pretending to sleep. She listened hard for any moment. She was just about to chalk it up to paranoia, when she heard a sniffle. "Ron? Is that you?"

Startled, he answered "Yeah. It's me."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My wife is in love with another man."

"But she loves you too."

"Yeah, but she loves him too."

Hermione didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. Pulling herself up, she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's still early. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't. I...-"

"I'm sorry...for everything. Are you really mad at me?"

Ron walked over and sat on the bed, "Mione, I'm not mad. I guess I'm hurt. I don't understand why you just didn't tell me. Am I that hard to talk to?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just didn't think you would understand and I guess I was scared that-"

"I would leave you?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "No. I love you. I already told you how I feel. I am not walking away from you. This is not my call. It's yours."

"Oh Ron, I don't know what to say."

"The truth. Tell me what you feel, in here," Ron said, bringing her hand to her chest, positioning it directly over her heart.

She was crying again, "I don't want to lie. I did love him. I do love him. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't want to. I just can't-"

Ron interrupted, "And you love me."

She nodded, "Yes. I love you. I love you."

"Who do you want to be with?'

"I don't know. I want you both. I'm afraid to lose either one of you."

Ron got up. "I am a selfish man, Mione. I won't share. You have to choose."

Hermione's head begin to spin. Her face turned pale. "Mione?" Ron shook her. "Mione!" She didn't respond. Her body went limp.

Hermione woke up the second time that day to Ron's presence in the room. She put her hand on her head. She was still a little dizzy. Ron rushed over and embraced her. "Mione, are you alright? You scared the crap out of me."

"I think so. Sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"You fainted. I'm sorry. I was pushing you too hard."

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine. Everything is my fault."

Ron grabbed her hand again. "No Mione, it's mine. I should have come for you. I should have been the one who saved you. Everything's my fault. I was too busy playing hero and I lost the only person I have ever loved."

"But you didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"But you're not my Hermione anymore. You're his Hermione now."

"No Ron. I'm not his Hermione anymore either."

"So tell me what you want."

"I want my best friend. You were always and will always be at least that."

Ron smiled. "So where does this bring us?"

Hermione smiled at him. "If you will have me, I want to try and be your wife. I can't promise you that I will be any good at it or that it will work out, but we could start over and try again."

Ron gave her a hug and nodded his head. "Anything for you."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You did save me."

"How?"

"I thought I was dying," Her face turned red, "when he didn't come for me, but you...your love saved me."

Ron kissed her cheek, "Mione, I know that I am not smart enough to challenge you, or good looking enough to stand by your side, or even rich enough to buy you you're every heart's desire, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Hermione pulled down half the blanket and motioned for him to lie down next to her, "You already have."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(Home of Harry and Ginny Potter)**

Harry watched Ginny sleep. She looked like an angel. Her red locks were everywhere. They covered almost all of her pillow and half of his. The moon beamed down on her, as if, it came out just to shine on her. Her breathes were soft and shallow. Her lips were in their usual pursed state.

His mind was racing. How did this happen? Everyone he loved was hurting. Everyone was hurting and it was his entire fault. He thought, at the time, that he was doing the right thing. How could he have been so wrong? He thought about Ron's pain. Ron was competing with a ghost. Malfoy had disappeared and Hermione was still in love with him. And Hermione, she was blind. He even felt pity for Malfoy. Harry had robbed him of what was probably his only chance at true happiness.

Harry knew that he didn't deserve to be so happy when, everyone else around him was suffering, but he couldn't help it. Just this one time, he wanted to be the one not hurting. Didn't he deserve this? He saved the world. Didn't he deserve happiness? He didn't want much, just the women lying next to him.

Ginny moaned, "Harry? What are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

Ginny smiled. "After all this time, I still keep you up at night?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah."

She put her head on chest and stroked the hairs that led down to his private area. "How's this for keeping you up?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Gin, why won't you marry me?"

She stopped for a moment to think about how she should answer the question then resumed stroking. "What makes you think I won't?"

"You said you wouldn't."

"No, I said I wasn't ready."

"When will you be ready?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Harry. What's this about?"

He pushed the hair away from her face. "Nothing. I love you. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." She put her head back down. "Is it because of Ron and Hermione?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Well, sort of. They love each other. I know they do, but I'm starting to realize that maybe love just isn't enough."

"Well, for some people it isn't, but for me, it is more than enough."

"Is it?"

He could feel her smile against his chest. "Yes, but it's more than that. Do you know how long I have been in love with you? Since we were kids, since the first time I saw you. You saved my life countless times, you spoil me like a queen and you are my best friend; but more importantly, I can't live without you. I don't need a ring to prove that I am yours or that you are mine. I see it in your eyes and in everything that you do. I hope you see it in me too."

"I do Gin, but I am an old fashion kind of guy. I need it."

Ginny sat up again. She stared at him for awhile before replying. "Okay. Then let's do it."

Harry sat up. "What? Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded and giggled. "When have I ever denied you anything you needed?" She placed her palm against his cheek. "I would do anything for you, anything. All you ever had to do was ask."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I did ask. I believe this is the fifth time I've asked."

Ginny smirked, "How was I to know you were serious?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear Gin; you will be the death of me." He got up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a box and returned to the bed. Ginny sat up. "I want to do it right." He said getting down on one knee. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you. I love you more than any words could ever express and I promise I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes."

Harry slid the ruby ring unto his fiancée's finger. It was a perfect match to her fire red hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**(Home of Ron and Hermione Weasley)**_

Ron and Hermione tried very hard to make their marriage work, but the person Hermione was now and the person Ron remembered her being, had become two very different people. Friendship won over love and it soon became a marriage of convenience. There was no love lost between them, as they remained best friends. They continued to do all the things married people did. They went out to dinners, watched movies and even attended social events as a couple. They told no one, except Harry and Ginny, of their agreement. For two years they lived as roommates, giving each other the option to seek love elsewhere, when and if the opportunity ever presented itself.

Hermione's initial thoughts were of Draco. She wanted to run to him and tell him that she loved him. She wanted to tell him that her marriage hadn't worked out, they were no longer _together_. She wanted to be with him, but her pride told her to wait. Surely, he would come for her. If he loved her just half as much as she loved him, he would come. So she waited for him to come for her. He didn't. As the days past, her heart cracked more and more. He never even owled one word to her. Even after she gave birth to his son, he never came. Her heart shattered.

Ron loved Regen. He never denied him. It was only once that he ever motion at the fact that Regen was not his. It happened right after he was born. Ron held the newborn in his arms and whispered into Hermione's ear, "He's beautiful, Mione. He looks just like him." After that, Ron became the best father Hermione could have ever asked for.

Then, one night of loneliness and too much drinking spawned her and Ron a son. She decided right then and there, this marriage was all that she had left. Ron was all that she had left. Even though she could never love Ron the way he needed her to, she would love him the as much as she could. She became content with playing house wife. She had more than any reasonable person could ask for. She should be happy. She had a husband who adored her and two healthy, happy sons.

She pushed the memory of Draco out of her mind and settled into her life. Even though she could never really forget him, she tried hard to move on. She would catch herself sometimes thinking about what he was doing or who he was with. Was she so easy to replace? Anger boiled inside her, but she shook those thoughts away.

Two years were too long to wait. Who did he think he was? Who did he think she was? Did he expect her to just put her life on hold? What was she suppose to do? Sit here and twiddle her thumbs until he felt like coming for her. No. She was Hermione Granger. No one made her wait. She had made up her mind. Ron and her sons were her life now. They were the only men she needed and Draco Malfoy could just go to hell for all she cared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(The Wedding of Harry and Ginny Potter)**

Ginny giggled as Luna applied more blush to her already over overdone face. "Am I really doing this?"

Luna patted her friend on the back. "You can still change your mind."

Hermione scoffed. "Stop being silly, it's almost time to go."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Coming from the women who almost missed her own wedding?"

Hermione shifted in her chair. Ginny, seeing her friend's obvious discomfort, walked over and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It was a bad joke."

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright. It's you I'm worry about. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sure. I love him, just as much as you love Ron."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm sure, Hermione. Don't worry about me. You just worry about my new nephew." Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's stomach.

Ginny got up and returned to the makeup chair. "I'm so nervous. What if I forget what to say?"

Luna stroked her hair. "You won't. Just say what feels right." Ginny nodded. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's time. Good luck!!!" The three friends hugged. And walked arm in arm, towards the great hall.

Arthur Weasley paced nervously in front of the door that led to the Great Hall. Ginny linked her arm with her father's. Arthur Weasley gave a nervous chuckle as he leaned in to whisper in his daughter's ear, "Your mother and I are very proud of you. You've become a beautiful woman. And we love you."

Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you daddy."

Arthur nodded, "Shall we?" The doors to the great hall opened. Everyone stood as an instrumental version of "Imagine" started played. Ginny took a deep breath and started down the aisle.

Harry swallowed hard as he caught glimpse of her. She looked beautiful. The sequence of beads that swirled around her dress blinded him as the sun reflected off of them. Harry chuckled and shook his head. His fiancée was giving him a concerned look. He must have looked funny, standing there, squinting like an idiot.

The walk down the aisle was should have taken no more than two minutes; Ginny had timed it at least fifteen times, but today, the alter seemed to be an eternity away. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Flashes of her and Harry's life together begin to run through her mind.

Had she made the right decision? Was he really her soul mate? Could she be truly happy with him? She shook the thoughts away. Of course she could. This was Harry Potter; her Harry. Not the boy who saved the world; he was the boy who had given her first kiss, the same boy she had given her virginity to. She chuckled. Imagine anyone lucky enough to be marrying Harry Potter, getting cold feet.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. The reception hall was beautifully decorated in shades of blue. Everyone drank and danced until they could no longer stand. Ron twirled his wife around the floor, until she became dizzy and broke out into fits of laughter.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except for the obvious drunk man standing in the corner. His eyes never left her. They watched her twirl and laugh. He hated her. How could she be happy…without him, when he was suffering every minute they were apart? She never loved him. How could she have? If she did, she wouldn't be laughing or dancing now. She would be at home, crying her blind eyes out. Oh, how he hated her. He gave her one last look and stumbled out the door, hatching a plan to make her as miserable as he was.


End file.
